Valentine's Day Fever
by storyteller41
Summary: Sam hates Valentine's Day. Will a certain halfa change her mind?


**Valentine's Day Fever**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters._

_A/N: Before Phantom Planet_

Today was the worst day of the year according to Samantha 'Sam' Manson. It was February 14th, Valentine's Day. In her opinion whoever invented Valentine's Day should suffer a terrible death. Whoever came up with Cupid should have their eyes gouged out, and whoever made it okay to put crap up all over the school should be hung in the town square, not that they had one.

She chose on this day of love that she loathed to wear all black to show her ill-temper about it. She usually wore green and purple as well. On this particular day she wore a plain black miniskirt, a plain black short-sleeve shirt, black lipstick, black eyeshadow, and her black hair down.

She walked into the high school with a scowl on her face and murder in her eyes. She gave disgusted looks at the kids making out in the hallways. There were 'Happy Valentine's Day' hearts on every locker. She took the heart off her locker and ripped it into tiny pieces.

She heard somebody approaching and looked up ready to kill the crazy person who dared disturb her quiet misery. It was Tucker. He was decked out from head to toe in a Cupid outfit with his regular clothes underneath. The look was complete with tinfoil bows and arrows. He was holding a tin of chocolate hearts with a sign that read 10 cents a piece.

"What are you supposed to be? Cupid's Devil Spawn?" Sam asked sarcastically. Tucker just rolled his eyes at her. She added, "You do realize that getup isn't going to get you a date anymore than any other of your ideas, right?"

"This is just for money, but if some girl wants me, I'm not gonna deny them some Tucker lovin'." he replied.

"That's just gross." she said under her breath. Some guys who had forgotten to get their girlfriends a gift did buy some chocolate from Tucker, which Tucker was ecstatic about and Sam found rather ironic because if they weren't so panicky than most of them would have usually just taken it from him instead of buying it.

She turned around and opened her locker when all of a sudden a cupcake appeared in front of her face. It was her favorite kind, complete with gummy bats on top. She followed the hand and arm holding said cupcake to find the owner. It was Danny. He was dressed as usual in his t-shirt and jeans. "What's this for?" Sam asked him.

Danny blushed and rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand, "Well, I know you don't like Valentine's Day, but I thought you might like something too. You know, that you like."

"Thanks." She said taking the cupcake and blushing as well. She took the cupcake from him and their fingers brushed against one another. Sam put the cupcake on a shelf in her locker to hide the deepening of her blush. She wasn't sure if it was out of pity that she got a cupcake or something else.

Sam was a person who didn't come right out and openly admit that she liked a person, nor did she ever make the first move if there was any doubt that the person liked her back. She didn't usually give in to her impulses, but today was different for some reason. She had the sudden impulse to kiss Danny and before her brain could catch up to her actions to tell her not to do it, she did it. She had turned around and kissed Danny right on the lips.

To say that Danny was surprised was the understatement of the century. He had dreamed of a kiss with Sam that was something other than a fake-out make-out, but had never had the courage to make a move. Here she was kissing him. It shocked him so much that at first he didn't even kiss her back, but that didn't last long. After the kiss was over Sam again said, "Thanks." She couldn't bear to look him in the eye. Sure he kissed her back after a few seconds, but she didn't know if that was just a natural reaction. She was so embarrassed to have done that. She turned away from him.

Sensing he might not have another chance at this, Danny grabbed her arm and spun her around again. He looked her in the eye searching for some clue that what he was about to do would be okay. He saw fear and anxiety. The way she was looking at him made him think that she thought that he was mad that she kissed him. He was anything but. He decided to take his chances and kissed her.

He kissed her the way he'd wanted to for months now. It wasn't a making out kiss like so many others at the school were doing, but it was definitely not a chaste kiss either. When he pulled away finally he looked her right in the eye and said smirking, "You're welcome." Then he walked away. All he did really was round the corner out of sight. He wanted to know what her reaction was.

"What just happened?" Sam asked herself, "This has got to be a dream." She pinched herself to make sure. "Ow." Danny almost laughed, but then thought about it. Did that mean that she didn't think it had really happened? He wasn't sure.

During class Danny wrote a note to Sam. He was feeling quite brave, but also quite anxious. The note said, _Sam, be my Valentine? Danny._ Sure he could have asked her in person, but he wasn't feeling quite that brave. She wrote back _Danny, though I think labels are cliché and stupid, I will be your Valentine._ Danny almost hopped out of his seat, but he didn't. He did look over at her and give her his lopsided smile that she loved. She smiled back. Maybe having Valentine's Day fever wasn't so bad after all.

_A/N: I had planned on having this finished on Valentine's Day, but it didn't work out. I would really appreciate some reviews. _


End file.
